


Pets AU

by I0hate0Friday



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cats!!, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mostly fluff., Ragyo still is a piece of shit, Satsuki is the best older sister ever, Sister-Sister Relationship, also I know nothing about cat breeds feel free to suggest them, antropomorphic animals, guest otp, no incest., nonon and mako are not cats but I won't spoil which animal they are., pets au, ryumako - Freeform, satsunon, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I0hate0Friday/pseuds/I0hate0Friday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a klk pets AU fluff. Where Ryuko and Satsuki are Cats</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Sorry, this isn't the first chapter but this is my first fanfic and I'm trying to figure out the AO3 structure, like the tags and stuff.

I had this idea for a while , my intention was to make it into a comic, but I suck at comic layout, even the more simple ones , and so I decided to change it into a fanfic format, and just draw the scenes along with it.  
As the chapters are being released, I'll be posting the pics both on my tumblr and in here , but I can't guarantee it will be at the same time. Like, some times I'll finish writing the chp, but the pic wont be ready yet, and vice and versa , but eventually everything will came together.

There are 2 pets/animals AUs I'm working on. One of them is this KLK one, and the other is with team RWBY as wildcats.  
Even though I have been working longer on the rwby au (you can check out the art for it on my tumblr), the klk fic came first because is smaller and less complex in comparison.

And a little bonus! Even thought they will be minor characters, I would like the owners of the pets to be one of these OTPs of mine from others fandoms, so I'll let you guys decide!  
1\. bumblebee . 2. korrasami . or . 3. bubbline.

These are some fanworks that were a huge influence to this fic ;  
Battle Corgi  
https://m.fanfiction.net/s/10863141/1/Battle-Corgi  
Humble begnnings  
https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11663052/1/Humble-Beginnings  
Pet Quartet  
https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11323533/1/Pet-Quartet

and the so cute art of the  
Nesting AU  
http://ookaminoki.tumblr.com/

 

I guess this is it for now, I'll probably post the first chapter later tonight or tomorrow, also english is not my first language, so feel free to correct me, just be gentle about it ok? 

Leave a comment and see ya in the first chapter, bye!!!


	2. 420 Paper St. Wilmington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"In her first days of life, what she liked the most was the presence of her father._  
>  _Then she meets another cat , who she is brought to so she can nursed._  
>   
> 
>  
> 
> _Her **mother**."_

_______________________________________________________________________________

In her first days of life, what she liked the most was the presence of her father. Being warm, curled in between his paws , snuggling against the fur of his chest , whilst he grooms her clean. Listening to him purring deep with happiness, simply for being close to her.

Then she meets another cat , who she is brought to so she can nursed.

Her _mother._

While her father was a warm and loving creature, her mother was just this . . . _looming and disturbing being._

She learned their names were Isshin and Ragyo. And that he named her Satsuki.

She was their first and only kitten.

Every once in a while, there were these odd sounds and scents. They never stayed for too long, so she didn't mind them . . . _she was curious about it though._ Whatever or whoever these were.

_______________________________________________________________________________

A week after she was born she opened her eyes and saw her parents for the first time. Her dad had black and yellow fur. Warm blue eyes, and a caring smile. She smiled back at him , and he licked her head.

Her mother was a white and lean cat. With sharp red eyes, and thick eyebrowns. A smile adorned her face, and... ... she just didn't knew how to explained it , but the sight of it made her feel very unconffortable.

She also saw the place she was born in for the first time.

They lived under a big old house made of rotten, and crumble wood. Its interior reeked of a fierce soapish scent and because of that, the clan situated themselfs in the basement of the house, it was the only place that didn't have a unbearable smell.

And yes, a clan. They lived with a bunch of other stray cats ,who her parents were the leaders of. That explained all those odd smells and sounds, aside from the wood of course.

The basement had several small divisories, each one serving as a indvidual den.  
As the leaders of said clan, Satsuki parents lived in biggest den. Not only was it big, it also had its own access 'door' to the outside of the house, while the other cats were on the smaller ones that leaded to a main 'hall' , and then outside.

From what little she could grasp , _she_ was next in the line to be the lidder eventually , succeeding her parents.

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

She only ever got close to her mother when she needed milk, and even then, the white cat just pretended she wasn't there, and urged her to be over with as soon as possible. Little Satsuki even tried to play with her once but had no sucess in getting her attention.

Eventually her father became very upset at her mother's atitude, and confronted her about it.

After that, whenever he was around, her mom would groom and even play a little with her , but the minute he was gone, she would be ignored again.

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

Months passed, and her father told her she would get a sibling. She got really excited about it.There were no other kittens amongst the pack, she would finally have someone else her age to play with!

Her mother's belly grew every day and she learned it was her baby sibling getting bigger and bigger.

 

When Ryuko was born, Satsuki couldn't be more happy. She was little and couldn't do much , but Satsuki didn't care. She just snuggled against her and gaved her tons of kisses.

_______________________________________________________________________________

When her father began to stay away longer and longer, even though she missed him she got really happy at first because her mother suddenly started to spend time with her , and play with her every day.  
However, when Ragyo nipped playfully at her ears , or when she carried her around by the scruff , she would gradually increase the pressure on her bite, untill it hurt. When it became too painfull, Satsuki would meow in protest. Only then Ragyo would stop, sometimes even apologised.  
She thought about telling her dad but, _Mother_ always made it seemed accidental.

 

So she tried not to think about it too much, and focused on playing with Ryuko and her dad instead.

 

It all changed a few days after the younger kitten was born. Isshin was off on a hunt with the pack . . . . . . and didn't came back.

She asked her mother about him, but she didn't listened to her at all.

_______________________________________________________________________________

After Isshin was gone, Ragyo leaved her kittens alone almost all the time .  
She only stayed to feed them the minimium, and hurt Satsuki. And she didnt stop anymore when Satsuki cried in pain of bites and nails scarring deep against her skin. The white cat only stopped when _she_ felt pleased. 

When it was all over, the kitten would weep in a corner, curling on herself.

_______________________________________________________________________________

She hated there.  
She was at her limit and didn't know what to do. Ragyo was her mother! Why was she hurting her all the time ? She thought about running away , but where would she go ? And Ryuko . . . she still depended on milk, so even if she somehow _managed_ to run away with her , her sister would die from hunger. . .

She finally had a break when Ragyo send a old tomcat named Soroi to look after them.

 

He took care of them just like dad, and a she cat would came every few hours to nurse Ryuko her milk.

She was denied any kind of comfort for so long. . . she cried, harder than all the times after Ragyo had hitted her.

Sobbing and whimpering she got closer to him and asked where her dad was.

He stared sadly at her, seeming apprehensive, and answered shakely that Isshin was caught by the pound.  
He was not coming back to her.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Through out all the days that Soroi stayed with them , she wished desperately that mother would never came back.

But sadly Ragyo _did_ eventually returned after a week.

Soroi san was gone , and so, she was in pain again.

And it got even worse. The first time she nursed Ryuko again , Satsuki noticed Ragyo changing her behaviour around her little sister as well .  
She would lay a harmless paw on the kitten's back after she was finished, adding pressure to help her burp. But just like it was with her, Ragyo slowlly increased the pressure, to the point where she was pratically stomping on the kitten , sporting a sinister smile all the while. And she stopped when Ryuko meowed in pain.

After that, it became a routine.  
Satsuki wanted to do something _each time_ but . . . she remembered how Ragyo would only prolong the pain whenever she herself tried to react . . . all she could do was witness her little sister being hurt and comfort her after it.

But one night, she didn't stop. Ryuko meowed and hissed pityfully for help, writhing in pain, to the point were she couldn't even cry anymore because her breathing had been cut under the pressure on her small lungs. 

 

Ragyo sported the most sadist grin Satsuki _had ever see ._

She couldn't be paralized in fear anymore, she needed to protect her little sister.  
_Ragyo was killing her._ "Let GO OF HER! !!" She snarlled at the white cat with all the braveness she could muster.

Ragyo immediately stopped.

She drew her attention from Ryuko to Satsuki , frowning and hissing at her. Calmly took her palm away from the kitten's back, finally letting her breath again . . . and slapped Satsuki across the face. With such a force, it knocked her out.  
Then she simply turned around and walked away , leaving the two hurt kittens behind.

______________________________________________________________________________

Satsuki slowly recovered consciousness. She felt dizzy, and her head was pounding, but at the sound of Ryuko crying she rushed to her sister's side.

"D-don't worry she is - *sobs* - she's gonne. You're safe n-now *snif*" she held her sister close. They cried and cuddle each other , and Satsuki tried to summon some purring to calm down the younger kitten, untill she fell asleep.

Ragyo had gone _too_ far.

She would not accept this any longer.  
But she needed help.  
" _The next time Soroi-san cames by I'm gonna tell him, I'm gonna tell him everything. I am not letting her hurt imouto anymore"._

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

Ragyo had left again, and Satsuki finally had her chance to talk to Soroi.  
She _pleaded_ him to take them away from there. Away from _her._

"- you could . . . you could look out for us from now on , Soroi san"

"Sorry , but I can't Satsuki chan , I am far too old. I'm not strong enough to protect you from Ragyo wrath, or the rest of the clan. But I _promise_ I'll find someone to look after you two"

After he feeded her , Soroi told her that he would spend the next days looking for a house with humans that would be ideal to take them in . He guaranteed that Ragyo wouldn't be foolish enough to go against a human. And after it , they should departure for this new location before Ragyo's return.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

"Time we go Satsuki-chan" Soroi nudged Satsuki awake, in the dark of the early morning. He picked little Ryuko up by the scruff of the neck , and they begin their travel.

They walked for hours , non-stop, Satsuki never protested or sucunbbed to her tiredness and the ache of her muscles . Not even when Soroi offered to carry her on his back several times . The black kitten was too stuborn. She was adamant to not stop, so they could arrive to safety as soon as possible.

By time they finally made it to the chosen house it was _so late._ Late enough to be early. They stopped at the back of the house, near a pair of huge dumpsters.

Soroi settled little Ryuko gently on the ground, and let go of her scruff, and motioned for them to get under of one the containers. Satsuki obeyed him and helped her sister along with it. The old tomcat looked downcasted for a moment.

"Now , I'm gonna make a lot of noise to get the humans attention. When they came from that door, I want you two to meow untill they hear you and bring you in with them. Don't be afraid of them or bite them, I watched these two closely , they are both very kind and won't hurt you"

Satsuki revised each step of the plan several times in her little head . . . until she noticed something.  
" But. . . what about _you_ Soroi san?" she asked fearfully , though deep down she already knew the answer.

"I'm . . . I'm not coming with you"  
"No! The humans can take care of you too!"  
" I need to . . . go back to the burrow and make sure Ragyo won't know where to look for you two"  
"But! . . .You cant! _***sobs***_ don't leave me . . ." she whimpered.

He got his upper half under the dumpster , just enough to reach them. And he groomed and shushed Satsuki until she calmed down a bit.  
"I'm sorry , but it has to be done "

"Take care of your sister Satsuki chan" he smiled sadly, gave her one last lick to the head in goodbye , and stepped away from them.

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and leave a comment! And don't forget to choose the guest OTP!


End file.
